Due to the development of information processing technology, the enhancement of network, and the like of recent years, various types of electronic content, such as games, videos, and electronic books, can be easily enjoyed regardless of the capacity or the use environment of an apparatus, such as a personal computer and a mobile terminal, operated by a user. In addition, a plurality of users at different locations can enjoy the electronic content at the same time or play a game together.